Wierd Love
by Bubblez101
Summary: Squib see's Sunny in a new light. I know that there aren't very many SquibSunny storys so I decided to ship one. No flames plz If you don't likie you don't need to review.
1. Chapter 1

WEIRD LOVE

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but the plot okay. So don't sue me!**

_(A/N: In this one Sunny is only two years younger then Squib and the others so to make it less weird. It's much more normal for a 16 year old to date a 14 year old then a 13 y/old. So thats the only change I made so other then that theres no other things wrong except maybe the spelling of CAMERINS name, or is it CAMERAN?_

_CHAPTER 1!_

Squib looked up at Cascadia's doors and smiled. Another year to annoy the hell out of Bates and Sunny. As he dropped off his bags at the front with the others he heard his name being called. Squib turned to see five people rushing towards him.

"Hey, Cody, Camerin, Rick, Tanis, and Adena."Squib greeted them as they squished him into a group hug.

"So, how was your vacation? mine was great I met this lady who taught me a totally awsome backhand. And I got a job in a resturaunt also I finally learned how to get enough power to my serve."

"Calm down Adena and let Squibby over there actually answer your question." said Cam who dropped off his bag next to Squib.

"Mr.Furlong, how good to see you, I hope that over the summer you got some disipline and won't cause **any **trouble this year." said President Bates who had walked up to the group.

"Yes sir, no trouble at all." smiled Squib who crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Any way, my summer was okay, learned how to make a jelly bean shoot out of my nose." Squib joked.

"Oh really well then we're just going to have a contest to see who can shoot them the farthest then aren't we." said Cody.

"You know it" agreed Rick. The two had started to date about three days before summer vacation. And to Ricks pleasure were still going strong.

"Well we all know who will win but if you want to try...thats fine with me" said Squib.

"You six get inside and be ready to fight for dorm rooms. I've made it especially hard this year so you should probably buck up." said the new coach Sanders.

"I'll see you guys at lunch." said Cody giving a farwell to her friends and start for the door to her house.

Thats when Squib noticed someone standing on the front stairs. Whoa she's, well she's hot! exclaimed Squib in his mind. But when he took a closer look thats when he realised who it was.

No noway thought Squib, SUNNY!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ricks blabbing mouth**

**DISCLAIMER:Be creative what do you think goes here**

No way! NO NO NO! Squib kept thinking these same words over and over again in his...brain trying to make his thoughts disapeer.

"Squib something wrong? You've been talking outloud for the past minute and all you've been saying is no." asked Rick.

"Wha..? Oh, no I'm fine just had some scary thoughts. So you and Cody still hangin on?" replied Squib, lucky little b...Thought Squib happily thinking other things.

"Oh ya, things are great, never better, yep no problems at all." Rick ever so excitedly reported.  
After they dropped their bags off in the main hallway all five of them went out to Court A for the dorm competition.

"I would like to mention, before we began, that a new member to our school will be arriving shortly. Her name is Havana Saurez she is a Cuban player that just moved here so make her feel welcome when she arrives. Any way this year the competition will be fear factor style. With three events a water challenge, a food challenge and risk challenge. Each event three people from each team who are chosen by you will attempt each challenge. Who ever you choose can go only once like say you chose Adena, Sunny and Tanis for the Food Challenge they would not be able to compete again, you will choose someong new. Every one got that? Good now follow me to the beach." Sanders led every one to the beach where they were in a state of shock. There were 6 booms floating on the water. And a Magic Wave Machine creating wind and white caps on the water.

"Now let me explain how this works..."

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS" sang the girls in triumph because finally they had beaten the guys for the big dorm.

Once inside they started choosing rooms and roomies. Adena and Tanis saw that Sunny was alone and since they had the biggest room and could fit three they invited her to sleep with them.

"Er... thanks." said Sunny unpacking her stuff.

"Its no problem at all. Just don't rat on us and we'll be nice" said Tanis

Sunny laughed. After When everyone went to lunch Adena took Sunny to their table.

"Hey whats she doing here?" asked Squib, slightly panicking on the inside.

" I invited her to eat with us since she's my new **freind**. Do you have a problem with it?" shot Adena.

"No, just wonderin god don't have such a cow" said Squib

"Well you don't have to be so mean to her."

" Well its not like she was a friend last year now was she"

" I know I was mean last semester but I've changed now. And I'm really sorry for all the stuff I said and did its just that my parents pressured me to win at all costs and finally I decided to stand up for my self and stop it. So now I live with my Aunt and Uncle since they kicked me out." said sunny.

"Really sunny thats horrible. Here sit down in my chair me and Rick were going to the Library to meet with Nate."

"Thanks Cody." said Sunny.

Insedently Cody had been sitting next to Squib. Oh crap, please don't say something stupid thought Squib.

"So does any one know when first practice is?"Asked Cam.

"I think its Monday at 8 am." said Tanis.

"So Squib how was your summer?" asked Sunny.

"Um..Good same old same old. Er...I like your,...shoes whered you get them?" Squib asked. Oh god stupid question stupid question.

"Oh from a sport complex in Quebec." said sunny.

"Okay I can't take it any more I got to go, somewhere and...talk to rick ya thats it I'm going to find Rick. See you guys later." Squib quickly left.

"Whoa what was his problem?"asked Sunny.

Squib ran down the hallway hoping to make it to his room with out running into anyone.

"Hey Squib wait up. Are you going to our room?" Rick surprised him around the corner.

"Ya, why are you headin there?"

"Yep. Squib why were you running"

"Um, no reason just wanted to do some reading hahaha."

"Oh, Why are you acting so weird lately, First the staring and muttering now you run away from lunch to go read, your not yourself today." quized Rick once they reached the room.

"Okay you promise you won't tell any one I say. EVER. In a million years" said Squib locking the door and closing the windows.

"Yes I promise. Now whats up."

"Well Its hard to explain. Um...I saw Sunny this morning and I well, I kinda was attracted to her and now I get all nervouse and panicy when I'm around her and I can't make a proper sentence without it being stupid and Adena isn't making it better cause now she brings Sunny every where and I don't know what to do." Finished Squib.

"Whoa," was all Rick said after" why don't you just ask her out then if you like her."

"Because its Sunny. The LITTLE girl I've picked on for a year and compete to beat with. Do you know how wrong this is," said Squib"you've got to promise me it won't leave this room."

"I already promised. I won't tell a soul, I swear. So I still say you should ask her out. What harm could it do, other then if she says no that it will be forever awkward around everyone or if she says yes and then it will still be incredibly awkward."Said Rick

"Wow I take your encouragment to heart Rick I really do. Look I got to go and Find out if we're meeting up to play cards tonight so I'll see you later." And with that Squib left.

Oh Damnit! A secret like this can't be untold. I know! I'll only tell one person, A person I can trust to keep a secret...TANIS!

A/N: So how did you like it? I need at least 40 reviews with encouragement to make Ch.3 so REVIEW! Oh and check out some other stories and thanks to every one who has reviewed so far, KISSESS!


End file.
